Feelings Emerge
by DirtyMama2011
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do now that Rins a woman? Will he admit to his true feelings? What happens after a night alone?
1. One

-I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, I just really enjoy it and a big fan. This contains so mature content. Read with caution! . ENJOY!-

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin as she was gathering some herbs. He still couldn't grasp why he still wanted to look after her and watch her like he always did. Even though it has been 13 years that she has been with him and living in the village with the humans, he just couldn't go a month without seeing her. He wondered what that was.

Rin looked over and raised her eyebrows smiling at him as her cheeks was brushed with red. He gave her his side smile that was just for her. Jaken ran up to him "Lord Sesshomaru! Why must you always leave me behind? Oh hello Rin, haven't you become lovely." Jaken gave Rin a smile as she grinned and twirled around. "My Lord Sesshomaru gave me a new kimono! It's my favorite so far!" It was a beautiful red with cherry blossoms on the side. She just loved when he gave her gifts but she wished it would be something other than a kimono.

Sesshomaru felt this skipping in his heart as Rin twirled in the kimono. He turned away from her as he hide the expression on his face. "Well it is time for us to go now. Goodbye Rin!" He turned and looked at her with that straight face. She frowned and then got an idea.

"Don't go stay…I'll make dinner!" She thought as she tried to figure out how to make him stay. Rin hated it when he left. "Ok dinner only. Jaken leave us for the night!" He ordered as Jaken gave his Lord a look but was shot down with a hit of the staff. "Yes my Lord" HE pouted as he made is exit.

Rin grinned at Sesshomaru as she led the way to her home. She now lived by herself, she didn't need to worry about Kaede coming in and trying to interrupt them. She really wanted to show him how she feels. She has always loved him. At first it was more of the love along the line of him being her savior but as she grew older it became a love of a man who she couldn't get out of her head.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her as he was trying to figure out what he was planning. He was still trying to figure out what this feeling his his heart was. Was he getting sick? Or was it love? A love that has always been there but he never paid it attention. As they were walking they noticed Inuyasha and Kagome walking their way with a little boy holding Kagome's hand and a girl on inuyasha's shoulders. "Uncle Sessy!" The little girl cried as they all turned to him. He gave a sigh as he looked down at Rin. She gave him a nod as they walked over there.

"Hi Sesshomaru and Rin!" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha gave a nod "What's sup" He said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still wasn't getting along but they were trying. The kids went immediately to Sesshomaru's side and started tugging on his fluffy. "Stop it brats!" He told them, but for some reason he had a bit of a soft side to them. They both had little cat ears like Inuyasha but black hair like Kagome. "Come children time to go eat." Kagome smiled at Rin. "Yall have fun." She giggled as she winked and they walked off with the children. "Bye-Bye" They both waved as they went on their way.

Sesshomaru sighed "I never really liked children." Rin giggled. "But they are such good children and so cute! You seemed to be doing very well with them." She smiled as they made their way to her home.


	2. Two

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her. He was still going through this feeling. Rin walked in front of the fire and started to light it. He came around and did it for her. She smiled up at him "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He looked at her and without thinking "You don't have to call me Lord." Her eyes went wide as a smiled spread across her face. He cheeks started to match the red on her kimono. Seeing her expression he felt his heart beat speed up. What is this feeling? He thought as he watched her. He caressed her check as a soft smile started to spread on his face.

Rin was shocked. Not that she wasn't thrilled that he was touching her, but he never done this before. Her heart starting to beat faster in her chest the longer he held her. Their eyes never moved as he took her all in. "Sessh…omaru…" She said between breaths as she felt herself move in close to his face. He relieved what she was doing and his eyes went wide. He wasn't ready for this, was he? Realizing what she was doing she pulled back as she sprang up. "Im…sorry" She stammered out as she ran out of the house.

Sesshomaru looked down at his that still felt the warmth of her check. What was I doing? Why did I touch her? He didn't understand these feelings but he did know that he wanted to kiss her and possible other stuff. But he knew that he shouldn't. Nothing good can come from a human and demon relationship. Just look how it ended up with Inuyasha's mother and his father. HE didn't want Rin to hurt like that. "I have to talk to her." He mumbled under his breath as he chased after her.

Rin ran through the forest to the nearby pond. She sank to the ground as she held her hands in her face. She couldn't control the tears streaming from her face. "Why did I do that? I know he doesn't feel the same way. I know how he feels of humans.." She sobbed as she just let all her emotions go. She tried so hard to grow into a beautiful woman for him. She only ever thought of being his wife. She has always loved him and it has only been him.

Sesshomaru caught her scent and was at the edge of the forest watching her. He didn't know what to do or say. "What the hell do I do know?" He mumbled to his self. He just stood there watching her as he slinder body was hunched over the pond. He started thinking about her body underneath the kimono. Woah! Stop that, this is not the time! He thought. He made his way over to her and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rin jerked her head pearing at him through teary eyes. His eyes went wide as he saw her tears. He couldn't control his self. He scouped her in his arms and held her. "Im sorry." She whimpered and he held her and let her cry it out. When she was finished her wiped away the remaining tears and looked up at him.

"Thank you…" She said quietly as they looked at each other once more. "No im sorry…..I don't know what's wrong with me. All day I've been having this feeling that I can't explain." He looked deeply in her eyes. "Please explain to me what this is. My heart beats faster everytime I see you, It's like I can't control myself." Rins eyes got wide as a slow smiled started to spread acorss her face.

"Mine does too…My heart skips a beat everytime you come to visit and drop off a new kimono for me. And my heart starts to ache every time you have to leave me. I hate it! I want to be with you! I grow up and become a beautiful woman just so you will see me not as a little girl but as a woman who can be your wife!" She told him as new tears started to form in her eyes. "I love you Sesshomaru. I have always loved you! You are the most important person in my life! I never want to be apart from you!


	3. Three

He looked at her with wide eyes. Is that what he was feeling? That love and never wanting to be apart. "I…." He started but didn't know what to say. Rin couldn't wait. She threw herself on him and before he knew it her lips was against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go. His eyes went wide as he didn't know how to react. His body acted on its own and he soon wrapped her in his arms, pressing their bodies against each other leaning into her kiss.

Rin parted from him and looked up at him "I love you too. I never knew but you too were important to me. I never wanted to lose you. Whenever I left you I felt empty and lonely inside and always took it out on Jaken." A smile so big was plastered on her face as he confused to her. She couldn't believe it. He felt the same way. Finally they can be together. She was so happy she knocked him down to the ground with a huge hug.

He looked up at her as ran his hand through her hair. "You are beautiful in this moon light." He told her as she too ran her hand through his hair. He pulled her head towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. She could feel his body getting warmer against hers. This new sensation was starting to flow inside her and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted to rip his clothes off.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered as she sat up and started to slowly slide her kimono down from her shoulders revealing her bare chest as her face turned bright red. His eyes went wide as he grabbed her shoulders not knowing what to do. He too started feeling this sensation inside him and he was trying to control his demon side, but as he got excited his eyes started to change. She watched him as she started to get a turned on by how excited he was getting.

He looked over her body as if it was a masterpiece. His hands made their way down to her breast. He gently cupped each breast, as he was surprised at how soft they felt. He slowly started to fondle them. Rin let out a soft moan as she bit her bottom lip. She never knew how exciting this would feel. She had dreamed about this for some time and finally it was about to come true.

He kept softly cupping her breast as he moved a finger over each nipple. She let out a moan as she felt the sensation all through her body. He could feel her body getting hot from underneath his hands. He leaned in close to her and started nibbling at her neck. She bit her lip as she held back a moan. She couldn't believe how good this felt. He glanced up at her to see the look on her face. He could feel how fast her heart was beating and how her breath picked up.

He grinned as he pushed her down on the grass. He was on top of her now looking down. He thought it was cute that now she was covering her face trying to hide her embarrassment. "Let me see you." His voice so gentle that she couldn't refuse. She look up at him her chest rising as she was trying to steady her heart. He grabbed her kimono and in a blink of an eye it was off. He started down at her naked body in awe. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten. A grin spread across his face as he looked up at her. She gasp at how excited that look got her. She never realized how much she liked how bad he was.

She glanced down and saw that he was growing bigger and she couldn't believe how big he was. Without hesitation, she moved her hand and started to move it up and down his bulge. He let out a groan at how good it felt. He looked down at her and pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue through as their tongues intertwined with one another.


	4. Four

As their mouth was pressed against each other, Rin was thinking about what to do next. She's never done anything like this and she didn't want to disappoint Shessomaru. He could tell that she was nervous and he knew this was her first time, so he decided to make the move. He slide his kimono off as if feel to the floor. Rin eyes was glued to his bare chest. Before she knew it her hands was on his chest running down to his abs. She couldn't believe how muscular he was. When she heard him take in a breath and the feel of her hands dancing on his body, she looked up and quickly removed her hands. "I….I don't know what came over me." She stammered out as her face turned red.

He grinned down at her as he cupped her face. "You can touch me however you like." He reassured her as he pulled her close to her and slowly tugged on her kimono, letting it fall to the ground. Her eyes never left his as she stepped closer letting their bare chest kiss each other. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the feel of his chest against hers. He grinned as he pressed his lips against hers. She decided to hold nothing back, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues danced together as Shessomaru's hand danced its way down as he slowed rubbing her clit.

Rins eyes went wide as she couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips. As she felt his fingers rubbing her, there was a feeling deep below that was making its way out. She moved her hand down his chest as she grabbed his staff and started moving her hand up and down him. He groaned at the touch of her hand. He was shocked that she was doing this on her own. He pulled her to the ground as his eyes turned red and let out a growl from the bottom of his throat. She gasped not believe how turned on she became just from the sound he was making. She bit her bottom lip as Shessomaru stuck his finger inside her. She gasped and moaned at the feel of his finger moving around inside of her. She couldn't control her body. She felt a sensation inside her that she didn't know how to control.

"Shessomaru…" She moaned out his name. His eyes locked on hers as he moved his fingers in a faster rhythm. She moaned as her fingers dug inside the dirt and closed around. She tilted her head back as she arched her back. She couldn't understand this sensation but she knew she loved the feeling. He pulled his finger out of her as she gasped at the feeling. He grinned at how wet she was. She grabbed his face and pulled him up to hers as she forcefully pushed her tongue between his lips. He grinned against the kiss as his tongue did the same and their tongues once again danced together. Her heart beat faster the more excited she got.

He moved his lips down to her neck as he nibbled, letting his fangs out. She gasped as she felt his fangs on her. She grabbed his back digging her nails into him. He let out a small roar with a mixture of a moan. She grinned at how excited he was getting. He quickly moved his lips down kissing every part of her body. He wrapped his lips around her nipple as he started sucking. She moaned as his tongue moved in a circular motion around her nipple. His red eyes glanced up at her as he gently nibbled her with his fangs. She gasped at the feel of him around her.

"I want you…" She moaned as her breath picked up. He looked down at her and ran his eyes over her. He couldn't believe what a beautiful woman she became. He nodded at her "It may hurt a little" He reassured her as he slowly put himself inside her. She cringed as she felt him go inside. A single tear made its way out of her eye. She didn't realize how painful and good the first time will feel. He kissed where the tear was rolling down her check. He kissed her hard as his staff made its way all the way in her. She cried in pain and pleasure.


End file.
